Tasuki's True Self
by kaori-chan99
Summary: This is Tasuki's story of how he found true love in unexpected ways. Is a fic were Tasuki discovers his true feelings towards a woman... the enemy. CHAPTER 6 UP REVIEW!
1. My Story

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So here goes the next chapter. I'm pretty happy with my story but that doesn't change the fact that I LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYZ THINK. SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!T_T well whatever just read if that's what you want. I whant to know if that was predictable, you know about yui what do you think please review. OH AND THANX TO DOES THAT DID REVIEW ^_^.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
oh AND I don't OWN FY (THAT'S A SHOCK ^_^;;;; )  
  
Tasuki's True Self  
  
Chapter 4: The woman I love. The enemy  
  
~**~~**~ Last Time~**~~**~  
  
" Well maybe I should introduce my self properly since I was first since I asked you to stay. I'm Yui the priestess of Seiryu"  
  
ok now on to the story . (no need for this but Tasuki is the narrator ^_~)  
  
I think you can imagine my face when she told me that it was hopeless now I had to tell her something or maybe not. I was clueless  
  
" Well nice meeting mm.. I have to go look for my friends bye"  
  
With that I left as fast as I could. But I couldn't get her out of my mind she was so beautiful, so helpless. As I ran away from her the beautiful night turned into a awful storm, I ran with rain drops sliding down my face but that didn't distract me still in the distance I could hear the beautiful voice of that girl my enemy Yui screaming in only to the rain hoping I could her- "who are you. don't leave me please." But I didn't want to listen I had to leave we're enemies and still I do have Nuriko right?  
  
So I ran but that didn't help much I didn't know where to go. remember Chiri and Miaka got lost (tasuki still thinks his tha man ^_^). So as a true bandit I stopped running and looked around me to figure out a way out of this (a/n so maybe a bandit wouldn't do that to tell u the truth I dunno but it's my fic right!? 0.o ). OK so I looked around and saw only trees, and grass and then some more trees, and then and there for the first time I was lost. yeah and I accepted it. But all the accepting and stuff won't get me out of any kind of trouble. Then I made a plan I decided to start walking slowly and look for some kind of light that would help me find the way back.  
  
So I walked and after at lest half an hour the rain stopped and still I walked. To tell you the truth this is really hard I had no idea where I was going. But then out of nowhere as all ways Chiri came out of his hat.  
  
" tasuki san it's about time you know" chiri said. " where you lost"  
  
" ^_^;;;; Me Tasuki tha great bandit lost no way" I said  
  
" Well there's no time to waist you know let's go get Miaka" chiri said  
  
" YOU DO BELIVE ME. I COULD NEVER GET LOST YOU GUYS WHERE THE ONES THAT LOST ME!!" (a/n: so much for accepting it 0.o)  
  
" Ok yeah whatever you say you know" Chiri said. He knew better than to pick up a fight with me.  
  
He didn't bothered to hear me and with that we left- thru Chiri's hat of course-. Then I noticed we came out to an open field where Miaka was waiting for us. I had no idea where we where until I saw Tamahome coming from a corner ready to fight?! And as you all know I got my little ass kicked. At all this you guyz might think I forgot all about my little encounter with Yui but I haven't. That was even one of the reasons why I didn't fight my best. (At least that's what he likes to think ^_~). After the fight we decided to leave, but before we left I looked around the place were I met the woman of my dreams, and after getting my little ass kicked the wounds didn't matter all that mattered was that I would never see the woman that stole my heart ever again she was the enemy. But then as if she heard my thoughts she came out of the forest resting on some guys elbow ( a/n : this guy is Nakago -the bad guy- celestial warrior of Seiryu). Then she looked at me in the eyes her beautiful eyes told me everything I needed to know she was surprised, happy to see me but then that looked changed into something more like sadness. But when she looked at Miaka that was standing next to me the look became deadly.( a/n: remember Taka loves Miaka and when Yui sees Tasuki next to her she becomes furious...but Tasuki doesn't get it ^_^poor guy)Now we were truly leaving, I looked at my love for the last time and right there a tear came down my face. Yui looked at me and began to cry.  
  
And with that I knew that we were in love even thought we have only met for an instant, we both new. But our love was impossible and even thought I have Nuriko my real love, and she has that man with her so we both should forget.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N I HAVE MORE CHAPTERS SO IF YOU GUYZ WHANT MORE REVIEW. I ended it like that because if I don't get any reviews I'll start another fic so please tell me what you think REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Love at first sight?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
a/n: OK so here goes my next chapter. I only got like 3 reviews . GOD PEOPLE REVIEW !!! or just read the story 0.o Thanx 2 does that reviewed. Let's see Do I have 2 say this every time I DO NOT OWN FY unfortunately. So here goes the story ...................................ok now ^_^ one more thing on the first chapter at least to me Tasuki seemed a little like a pussy , so in this chapter I tried to make him sound like the HOT guy he is.-.-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tasuki's True self  
  
~**~~**~ Last Time~**~~**~  
  
At first I didn't notice what I felt for Nuriko was more than friend to friend love but as time went by I wasn't the only one to notice.he noticed to. At first we only talked as good friends, he told me how he felt for Hotohori-this wasn't a big secret-. But then I started to look at it in a different way we had so much in common he understood me, it was perfect he wasn't a woman he was manly in his own unique way. I had never been in a situation like this so one day I decided to tell him how I felt maybe that would help.  
  
Chapter 2: Love at first sight??????? ****Tasuki is the narrator in this chap 2****  
  
~**~~**~ Flash back ~**~~**~  
  
So, there we were under a big oak tree by the lake of the Rong-Yang palace, were we usually seat to talk. Well, there I was all nervous because I had no clue of what I was doing-like I said-. There was this uncomfortable silence at first and then being the waise guy I am I decided to brake the silence. With what I might say was a very stupid question.  
  
" Soo Nuriko how was your day ^_^;"  
  
" My day was fine and yours Tasuki-chan"  
  
I couldn't take it so .  
  
" Well, I'll cut to the chase. Nuriko I have something to tell you"  
  
More uncomfortable silence.  
  
" I've been feeling like things have changed between us. The thing is I think I feel something more then friend-love (a/n: I have no other way to say it-.-) towards you . God it was good to get THAT out of the way" I said , I was so relieved that I didn't notice Nuriko's expression it surprised me. he was smiling and a very charming smile as always.  
  
" Tasuki-chan I feel the same way, I didn't' expected you to notice but you did." Then we both looked into each other's eyes.  
  
~**~~**~ end fklash back~**~~*~  
  
Well that's how it all started. We both felt the same way -at least that's what I thought at the time- and it went on. But for the first couple of months we kept it secret. After all I do have a reputation to maintain what if the bandits heard about it.  
  
But it was to hard to hide after a while people started getting souspicious so I decided to get it over with. After all I was the man in this relationship-I think ^_^;-. So I talked it over with Nuriko and we decided to tell every one together.  
  
Well, forget about the flash, back I'll tell you the most important things.  
  
I'll tell you that everyone was surprised when we announced our feelings towards each other. except for Miaka since she and Nuriko had become best friends I figured he told her, well that doesn't matter I think Hotohori was the one who had the biggest shock, after all Nuriko loved him. Hotohori was Nurikos first love but then he noticed Nuriko didn't have a chance with him soo, well. what ever. On with my story..  
  
After I had that bright idea about telling my "true feelings" it was hard. Taka and Chichiri started to ask questions and to talk me out of it it was like bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla have you ever felt like that when people talk (a/n: God knows I have^_^). They started taking me to bars ( I know u wouldn't except that from Chichiri, well let's just say he has changed). But none of it worked Iwas lost in what I thought was love it lasted. It was a wonderful thing, but thensome unexpected things happened that changed everything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
END OF CHAPTER.CLIFF HANGER So how do you like it was short I KNOW, ut I'll make next one longer I promise.. I always say that well. PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN WRITE THA NEXT CHAPTER. bye^_~ 0.o -.-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. LOST!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Thanx to all the reviewers and here is the answer to that famous question YES I KNOW THAT NURIKO IS A GUY a very good looking one for that matter (not as hot as Tasuki ) but I also realize that he is a cross dresser- what a waste ^_~. But hey that's how the world id. I'm very happy with my story up til now so please keep reviewing. I know I'll make the chapters longer. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! -.-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tasuki's True Self  
  
Chapter 3: LOST?!*** Just for the record Tasuki is the narrator in this one 2***  
  
Our " love" or bond. how ever you what to call it was a wonderful thing, but then some unexpected things happened that changed everything.  
  
We spend every moment together, you'll think it may be too much time but no, Cause we both had responsibilities as senshis to protect our priestess of Suzaku, these was a full time job. And that's were the unexpected things start .  
  
It all started when Taka had to leave to the Qu-Dong empire for the sake of the Konan empire and specially Miaka. We had a plan for Taka and Miaka to meet at mid night. But that didn't go as planned (a/n: you guyz know what I'm talking about right, if not read the manga or watch the series ^_~) Chichiri, Miaka and I found our selves in the Qu-Dong empire looking for Taka. It was at night and everything was dark even a great bandit like myself could get lost, so something similar happened to me I got separated from them or maybe they just got lost ^_^ -ut it doesn't' matter wich way it happened- So as a true bandit I wondered of on my own.  
  
The heavens were filled with different constellations, the moon was full and the sky was a deep blue color,. It was truly romantic I couldn't help but think about him. my Nuriko. I could picture it all the both of us together under the stars kissing.-I can be a pretty romantic guy if it is necessary - But all these thoughts didn't last long enough. I was interrupted by the responsibilities and the true reason I was there in the enemy's territory, But most of all I was interrupted by a sound . of someone's cry first I thought it was a song cause it was such a sweet and tender sound in a way but then I noticed that cry was full of sadness and hatred.  
  
I couldn't help my self I had to find out who was that woman, because no man could make such sound full of all those different feelings. There under a tree was these beautiful woman crying her eyes out, It reminded me of the sound of Miaka's cries for Taka. Was she crying because of love? I got so carried away on my thoughts that I forgot this is the enemy I can't risk being seen it dosent matter how sweet or innocent this girl looks she could be the enemy. But it was to late I thought I was well hidden behind a bush but then when I noticed the bush only covered my legs- so much of being out of sight-. But then it happened our eyes met she had beautiful eyes although those eyes were sad and filled with tears. I couldn't help it I sat down beside her. There was an instant connection between us. I hugged her and she found comfort in my arms. But after a while we both realized that we didn't know each other. But that we had found true love and comfort for ever in some strangers embrace.  
  
(a/n: this would be a perfect moment to end this chapter 0.o ...but I don't want to be cruel and beside I promised someone this chapter would be a little l longer ^_^ )  
  
There was an awkward silence at first, but as we all know I can't stand silence so .  
  
" Errrmmm., Hi I'm sorry.. I couldn't help it I heard you crying and I just. ^_^;;;." she was looking at me with concern and some kind of smile on her perfect flawless face. " Maybe I should leave after all it's none of my business I'm sorry"  
  
" Oh please don't leave. Thank you for caring. even thought we don't know each other ^_^" she said  
  
I was so relived that I didn't get rejected. I wouldn't what to miss getting to know this stranger that happens to be a beautiful girl That just by smiling she made me forget about everything else. There was more uncomfortable silence. I couldn't tell this girl who I was, Her smile makes me forget a lot of things but I could still remember that I was a Suzaku senshi and that I was supposed to find my friends and protect the priestess.But there is one thing that was always there, a voice on the back of my head that kept repeting the name of my Nuriko.. but I ignored it after all what could happen we're just stragers right?  
  
She may be beautiful but that doesn't change my responsibilities and the fact that this is the enemy's territory. But what could I do she seems lonely. I have a heart you know so what was I supposed to do.  
  
" Well maybe I should introduce my self properly since I was first since I asked you to stay. I'm Yui the priestess of Seiryu"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Ok done kindda of a cliffy but hey. See I keep my promised these chapter was a LITTLE longer ^_^. So how you guyz like the story so far? Please REVIEW so I can keep writing I want to know what you guyz think.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. The woman I love the enemy

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So here goes the next chapter. I'm pretty happy with my story but that doesn't change the fact that I LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYZ THINK. SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!T_T well whatever just read if that's what you want. I whant to know if that was predictable, you know about yui what do you think please review. OH AND THANX TO DOES THAT DID REVIEW ^_^.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
oh AND I don't OWN FY (THAT'S A SHOCK ^_^;;;; )  
  
Tasuki's True Self  
  
Chapter 4: The woman I love. The enemy  
  
~**~~**~ Last Time~**~~**~  
  
" Well maybe I should introduce my self properly since I was first since I asked you to stay. I'm Yui the priestess of Seiryu"  
  
ok now on to the story . (no need for this but Tasuki is the narrator ^_~)  
  
I think you can imagine my face when she told me that it was hopeless now I had to tell her something or maybe not. I was clueless  
  
" Well nice meeting mm.. I have to go look for my friends bye"  
  
With that I left as fast as I could. But I couldn't get her out of my mind she was so beautiful, so helpless. As I ran away from her the beautiful night turned into a awful storm, I ran with rain drops sliding down my face but that didn't distract me still in the distance I could hear the beautiful voice of that girl my enemy Yui screaming in only to the rain hoping I could her- "who are you. don't leave me please." But I didn't want to listen I had to leave we're enemies and still I do have Nuriko right?  
  
So I ran but that didn't help much I didn't know where to go. remember Chiri and Miaka got lost (tasuki still thinks his tha man ^_^). So as a true bandit I stopped running and looked around me to figure out a way out of this (a/n so maybe a bandit wouldn't do that to tell u the truth I dunno but it's my fic right!? 0.o ). OK so I looked around and saw only trees, and grass and then some more trees, and then and there for the first time I was lost. yeah and I accepted it. But all the accepting and stuff won't get me out of any kind of trouble. Then I made a plan I decided to start walking slowly and look for some kind of light that would help me find the way back.  
  
So I walked and after at lest half an hour the rain stopped and still I walked. To tell you the truth this is really hard I had no idea where I was going. But then out of nowhere as all ways Chiri came out of his hat.  
  
" tasuki san it's about time you know" chiri said. " where you lost"  
  
" ^_^;;;; Me Tasuki tha great bandit lost no way" I said  
  
" Well there's no time to waist you know let's go get Miaka" Xchiri said  
  
" YOU DO BELIVE ME. I COULD NEVER GET LOST YOU GUYS WHERE THE ONES THAT LOST ME!!"  
  
" Ok yeah whatever you say you know" Chiri said. He knew better than to pick up a fight with me.  
  
He didn't bothered to hear me and with that we left- thru Chiri's hat of course-. Then I noticed we came out to an open field where Miaka was waiting for us. I had no idea where we where until I saw Tamahome coming from a corner ready to fight?! And as you all know I got my little ass kicked. At all this you guyz might think I forgot all about my little encounter with Yui but I haven't. That was even one of the reasons why I didn't fight my best. (At least that's what he likes to think ^_~). After the fight we decided to leave, but before we left I looked around the place were I met the woman of my dream, and after getting my ass kicked the wounds didn't matter all that mattered was that I would never see the woman that stole my heart ever again she was the enemy. But then as if she heard my thoughts she came out of the forest resting on some guys elbow ( a/n : this guy is Nakago -the bad guy- celestial warrior of Seiryu). Then she looked at me in the eyes her beautiful eyes told me everything I needed to know she was surprised, happy to see me but then that looked changed into something more like sadness. But when she looked at Miaka that was standing next to me the look became deadly.( a/n: remember Taka loves Miaka and when Yui sees Tasuki next to her she becomes furious...but Tasuki doesn't get it ^_^ poor baby )Now we were truly leaving, I looked at my love for the last time and right there a tear came down my face. Yui looked at me and began to cry.  
  
And with that I knew that we were I love even thought we have only met for an instant, we both new. But our love was impossible and even thought I have Nuriko my real love, and she has that man with her so we both should forget.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N I HAVE MORE CHAPTERS SO IF YOU GUYZ WHANT MORE REVIEW. I ended it like that because if I don't get any reviews I'll start another fic so please tell me what you think REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. What she thinks

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Here's chapter 5 OK Sorry 4 not reviewing earlier but it's all because of the FUCKING SCHOOL WORK .. I KNOW THERE IS NO NEED TO SAY YHIS BUT PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! So my friend tells me the last chapter was a little confusing so I'll try to make this one simple. ENJOY This chappie is to make things clear^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tasuki's True Self  
  
Chapter 5: What she thinks ( This is a chapter about what Yui thinks how she saw the whole thing ^_~)  
  
~**~~**~The last Time~**~~**~  
  
~**~Tasuki's prov~**~  
  
And with that I knew that we were in love even thought we have only met for an instant, we both knew. But our love was impossible and even thought I have Nuriko my real love, and she has that man with her so we both should forget.  
  
~**~~**~ Yui's the narrator~**~~**~  
  
Why does this have to happen to me. Here I am trapped in a book making my best friend miserable- not that she doesn't deserve it- But still I'm not that kind of person. I think I am in love with this guy, the same as my best friend. They make him fall in love with me!, and turn his back on to who he truly loves. Miaka. I fell horrible of course and now after tonight I realize there are other guys here and in the real world to.. But no, I had to have the same guy that My best friend Miaka loves. I fell horrible I've never seen Miaka with a guy, me I was pretty much a boy magnet, but I always want what I can't have.  
  
That's why I was crying under that tree, I was so selfish Miaka tried to help me, but now we are enemies, we tried to save each other from this book and now we're enemies and at least I can't back out now. Ohhhhh I hate my live, that's why I was crying and then that happened. These strange but gorgeous guy runs into me.  
  
It was a beautiful moment all thought I felt so sad, these unknown guy opens his arms to comfort me It just felt so right I could fell his warm body, his strong arms holding me I wanted to stay there forever I felt protected like all this place was a nightmare and he and I would stay like this forever. I fell in live in that instant, I could feel he cared for me and that he would protect me. But I felt all these in just 2 seconds sense then I snapped out of it, this was a stranger I didn't know him, AND I SAID I WAS IN LOVE. FOR all I know he could be a serial killer or something. Then with all the strength I had left I pulled my self from that wonderful moment and broke from his strong embrace.  
  
What was these guy thinking that with that beautiful face and that build up body he could come and hug an unknown girl ( A/N THAT IS VERY FINE BY ME ^_~). Well he couldn't but he seamed so harmless and with that caring face, who could snap all these things in his face. well I couldn't. He just sat there looking at me with caring eyes I couldn't bear the silence I had to Tell him something, I wanted to know who this guy was. But it seems he felt the same way.  
  
" Errrmmm., Hi I'm sorry.. I couldn't help it I heard you crying and I just. ^_^;;;." the gorgeous guy said " Maybe I should leave after all it's none of my business I'm sorry" WHAT LEAVE!!! NO NO of course I didn't say that.  
  
" Oh please don't leave. Thank you for caring. even thought we don't know each other ^_^" I said  
  
I know I sounded desperate but hey what can a girl do. So at least he didn't leave but he just stood there thinking. I t didn't feel right.. Maybe it was that he wasn't hugging me or holding my waist with those strong hands of his ^_^. Oh well I couldn't stand seeing him think he didn't look that fine thinking. (A/N Well we all know that Tasuki's strongest point isn't thinking BUT HE IS STILL HOT) I had to say some thing.  
  
" Well maybe I should introduce my self properly since I was first since I asked you to stay. I'm Yui the priestess of Seiryu"  
  
The shock in his face was indescribable. But he looked soo cute. But I couldn't help thinking what shocked him that much. Well, as all guy do when they don't want to be around he gave a bad excuse and ran off. Then it all came back to me, why I was crying was because of these, in these place I'm all ways alone. There I was at it again crying and to top it off it started raining, God what else could go wrong just a moment ago I was being held by a caring and gorgeous guy happy for the first time in a long time but now I'm back to the real world - or at least for now-  
  
Then he came. Well, not the gorgeous guy, it was Nakago. Yes, he always knew where I was. But he didn't show any interest in why I was crying. He just said: " Found you again crying priestess well, you already got what you wanted" Then he helped me up and we were on our way back. Nakago was filling me in what was happening while I was in my own little world as he said.  
  
It seemed that Miaka and her friends weree here looking for Tamahome ofcourse, Nakago told me they were fighting with him, Tamahome tried to attack his own friends. It has worked!! Yeah but somehow I didn't feel happy, I just hoped Nakago wouldn't notice, I didn't feel like being interrogated right now.  
  
We kept walking, and then I saw them. Miaka was wounded and so was THE GORGEOUS GUY. NO NO! That's what I first thought don't hurt him But then I realized he was protecting Miaka. ARRRRGG I was so angry she had Tamahime and now she had him. And what did I have? NOTHING!!!!!!!! Then I saw this other strange guy wearing a mask -I think I've seen him before- he was holding up his hat. They were leaving! But then I notice him he was looking at me. A sad look, I knew too this was it. I wasn't going to see the gorgeous guy again. Then I heard her screaming at him.  
  
" TASUKI LET'S GO IT'S OVER COME ON!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Yeah so that was his name the gorgeous guy name was Tasuki. Well if there is something I'm sure of is that I am going to see this guy again I don't care what it takes I am not gonna let Miaka ruin this next chance. We had a connection, I now it! This is my chance of happiness in this place. I don't care if I'm the priestess of Seiryu . I'M NOT GONNA LET THIS GO!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N Well I had to do this chapter so that u wouldn't be lost on the next one. SO PLEASE REVIEW I WANNA KNOW WHAT U GUYS THINK!!!!!! SO I CAN PUT THE NEXT CHAPTER ok thanx!! That's all -.-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. I got my a& kicked

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry for not reviewing earlier. But school is a bitch. OK review people now on to my story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tasuki's True Self  
  
Chapter 6: I got my a$& kicked ( ***Tasuki's the narrator***)  
  
When we got to the palace I was so spaced out and wounded that I didn't notice Nuriko carrying me inside, kind of embarrassing. I AM THE MAN IN THE RELATIONSHIP; At least I think so 0.o Well he didn't leave my side, he is always there for me, giving me support. But that didn't change anything I couldn't stop thinking about Yui. It's not fare for Nuriko, I've always told him everything but now if I told him about this about what happened it would change everything. And I don't want that. I LOVE HIM don't get me wrong but now there is something else in my heart. God I AM SUPPOSED TO BE GAY, IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SIMPLE. But here I am all sensitive, thinking about no less than a women -I think women will hunt me until the end of time- But can't live with them, can't live without them ( *LAME I KNOW*).  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
OK, Well now we're back to the palace of the Konan empire. Still we don't have Tamahome with us but truly I DON'T CARE. Cause he is the reason why I am here with my little ass hurting laying down. But -it's not like I needed help- but Mitsukake treated my wounds. THAT BUTCHER HE THINKS I AM SOME KIND OF ANIMAL, AFTER GETTING MY ASS SO BADLY KICKED HE SAYS THAT'S NOTHIN. Well, whatever so there I was helpless, but of course Nuriko was always by my side. Watching me taking care of me, while I was daydreaming about Yui. But Nuriko notice he looked at me in the eyes-oh no those beautiful eyes of his could look thru anything, he always knows when something is wrong- but now the question is what am I going to tell him.  
  
If I tell him the truth he would be heart broken.  
  
If I lie to him chances are he'll notice then I'll have to tell him the truth. WHO SAID LIVE WAS EASY?! I HATE MAKING DECISIONS _  
  
But then, before Nurikjo had the chance to ask me anything Mitsukake came in, and told us that Tamahome was in the palace. As you all know I wasn't gonna let that son of a bitch, get away this time. But I can't be the one kicking his ass so I am going to give Hotohori and the others some emotional support.. So there I was screaming at that bastard with Nuriko helping me stand. Then I wanted to show him I was a true man and so I broke off Nuriko's grasp.  
  
AND THEN FOR THE AMUSMENT OF EVERYBODY I FELL, YEAH FELL RIGHT IN MY LITTLE ALREADY KICKED ASS!!!!!!!  
  
Here is my review of the fight:  
  
Well then Hotohori tock over and fought Tamahome.  
  
And they fought for what seemed a very little time.  
  
Then hotohori stuck his sword in Tamahome's chest.  
  
Then Miaka came  
  
Kissed him and it was over. Tamahome was back on our side.  
  
If you ask me it was a point less fight and the Miaka came and kissed him and everything was back to normal?! What the hell was that????? But this event just proves the power of love yeah love.. the thing that brings grief to my life. T_T;  
  
So it's time to summon Suzaku. Everyone feels better except me, yeah me the guy running around with all the bandages. So this Tamahome he had no idea about me and Nuriko, and I am there daydreaming thinking about these stupid live triangle in my head, then Tamahome after he kicks my ass he has the balls to tell me I didn't greet him like a hero. Oh shit this is great.  
  
Well then as the day went by I couldn't help sitting under the tree with Nuriko in my lap. We talked about everything and I was really careful not to mention anything about the previous day. But still I betray him, it didn't matter if he was always there with me in my times of need I still thought of Yui.  
  
Then the day before the ceremony at night I couldn't sleep it would all be over soon. At least before I still had hope of running into Yui. But now it was all going to stop, Miaka was going to wish for Yui to go back with her to her world and I as always was going to be left behind. (A/N: Poor tasuki I'll comfort him ^_~)  
  
It wasn't a easy task getting out of my room Nuriko was the one responsible of this. We were talking till' nightfall, I love to talk with him. When I told him I was tired he started talking about our future together and that wasn't good. So I told him maybe we could keep each other company while sleeping- in other much more simple words sleep together-. Don't get me wrong I like Nuriko but I only did it, to change the subject of the conversation, but I should've imagine that Nuriko wouldn't have any objection to this. So we went to my room I directly wenT to bed and nuriko was always by my side. I laid there and then before Nuriko fell asleep she gave me a kiss full in the mouth- It wasn't half bad- in that kiss his feeling towards me were crystal clear, he truly deeply loved me, and realizing this didn't make my heart feel any better.  
  
After that he fell asleep and I had to work my magic to get out of his embrace, for him to not notice but I did it. Never forget I am a bandit and I am sneaky.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sitting in the ceiling of the palace, looking to the sky I felt someone moving behind the trees. First I thought it was just one of those nasty rats, but then it kept moving, of course I didn't get scared but still a bandit always knows when to be careful, and so I was. I was going to wake up the others just in case I needed backup, then I heard that whatever was moving must've fall down.  
  
I forgot about being careful and went to see what -I was almost sure it was a who- was moving behind the trees. As I made my way down the sounds stopped. Well, what was moving behind the trees wasn't that intelligent because it feel, it was at night fine, butt the moon was full. I walked over to see what was there.  
  
I too was going to fall, not because I didn't know the way but because of the shock It gave me seeing Yui in the floor looking at me, with a huge grin on her face, like a little kid in Christmas.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know a cliffy but hey in the last chapter no one reviewed. WAS IT THAT BAD. WELL NOW PEOPLE IF YOU WHANT MORE REVIEW. Well any way I will update BUT REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY ;D ^-^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
